riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Destruction
Lava Destruction Was the Second Destruction Plot for Mega and the 43 Created by Mega, featuring Mega fighting to free his wife Sikia from a Lava castle but fall out of the window at night and is caught by his ship, He is than trapped in a weird dimension where he is surrounded by strange creatures and Hostile demons, Though he managed to blast them away a giant Serpent swallow the 43 whole. He manages to blast his way outta of the fish and finally return to the Castle, where he lands, to see Sikia crying from happiness, but Tar shoots the unstable cliff causing the weight of the 43 to fall off the edge with Mega landing into the Lava pit below, where him and the 43 Melt into liquid metal... ''Destruction Plot After returning from his visit to Carrier Grave Yard, On December 7th, of 2598, Mega returns To Earth only to find out that Sikia has been kidnapped by the Destructor Legion and was brought to Rivera. Outraged at this merciless crime Mega races back to the 43 and races back to Rivera to try and find his human wife. After reaching Rivera, the 43 touched down In Jerora Romania where Mega will find her on foot. As hours passed All Mega could do was sigh in Sorrow there was exactly no sign of Sikia anywhere and each day he grew more and more worried. However while looking up the map of his country back aboard the 43, that was parked on a near by hill over looking the Mega Hail Forest to It's south, noticed an Island 9 Miles from his very own coast. Mega completely surprised on the sight of this new Island, began to wonder why he has never seen it before, and how come the Soul Riverians never even bothered to Point it out for him as well. With only little time left, Mega began to get the feeling that his wife could be on that Island, the only question was how to get there? If he went with the 43 they would know it was him and they would probably kill her. So Mega decided to head over there by Ocean Craft. Leaving the 43 for the first time ever behind in Romania. After landing on the Island Mega soon discovered a large Mountain, and began to race up it with the help of both his Jet Pack and his claws. Within hours Mega finally reached the inside and entered an area that was filled with Multan Lava, and was considered to be Unstable. While searching for Sikia, Mega finally found her sitting on a near by cliff being held hostage by a Destructor Pirate known as Rim, a Pirate who had been banished from Destructor 20,000 Years ago. As Sikia gripped the side of the cliff Rim reaches and yanks her shirt, lifting her up to his level with a huge smirk appearance appearing all over his face. Frightened, Sikia tries to hick him in the shin only to hurt her foot, due to the fact that she was a human being and he was an Android. Rim attempted to try and kiss her, but Was pounced by Mega, where a fight between the Continental Soul Walker, and the Destructor Pirate occurs. Mega appeared to be gaining the upper hand, causing Rim to get damaged quite a bit. Thinking quickly the fight later takes a drastic turn, when Rim purposely leads Mega to a narrow cliff that is about 300-800 feet from the Ocean below. Armed with a special teleporter that he will use on Mega if he should lose the fight. Mega was about to send both his claws on him until Rim blocked the Continental than kicked him off the cliff causing him to plunge down below. Unable to fly Mega activates the Emergency 43 Pick systems, which the 43 receives in seconds than automatically takes off on auto pilot and races from Romania to Mega on the Island. The ship managed to catch Mega just in the nick of time just before he could hi the water. Rim disgusted for his survival, grabs his teleporter and fires. Unleashing a large worm hole that sucked the 43 in and also managed to jam the ships scanners. Mega later found himself in a strange Under water dimension that was filled with alot of demon looking sea creatures that are swimming around. What made it even more confusing was that the 43 was still flying and operating normally even thought the ship was underwater. To make the matter even more weird, the 43 was never designed for going in water, and was actually known only to be for air and space nothing more. Though the ship was still constantly acting normally, the Currents of the strange underwater dimension would often rock the ship up, down, left, and right in any direction that Mega was trying to fly it in. As Mega steered the 43 to try and turn around to try and reach the Worm Hole, he ended up blasting through a large bulk of Demon Sea creatures that were attempting to attack him nonstop. He managed to wipe out a large number of them thanks to the Cutters still being able to fire, but his fate changed when a large Serpent arrived behind the ship and swallowed the 43 whole. It became so dark in the Serpent that Mega had to activate the Star Ship's High beams. Realizing where he was, Mega fell into deep depression thinking that he had failed his wife and that he was never going to see her again. Thoughts of Sikia raced through his CPU even before he got swallowed by the Serpent. Now that he was swallowed by a giant sea dimensional beast, he just got even more and more depressed. His fate however takes another mysterious turn. Within minutes Mega saw that the scanners of the 43 had return to normal after being jammed after reaching the sea Dimension. It read that the serpent might have exited the worm hole and is now in the South Riverian Sea. Re confident again Mega started the 43 again and used the Cutters to blast his way out of the side of the beast coating it with serpent blood and Sea water from the south Riverian Sea. Mega managed to escape just in the nick of time before the Serpent dove back into the water completely. Mega than raced back to the Island and destroyed the outer the wall, causing the inside of the mountain to cave in. Luckily Sikia was still alive and was not in the area of the cave in, but she was still being tormented by Rim who was trying to propose still thre. Sikia had tears in her eyes thinking that Mega was gone, but when she looked up and saw the 43 right in the sky, her sadness dropped to happiness as she saw the star ship land on a nearby cliff with Mega smiling at her from the cockpit. Rim surprised at the sight of the 43, growled and snuck away with out anyone looking and managed to reach the bottom of the cliff where the 43 landed. Using a special type of Destructor Lava rifle he managed to destroy, the cliff before Mega got out, causing the 43 to plunge down towards the fire below. Thinking fast Mega, activated the ship as fast as he could allowing it to hover about 4 feet from the lava below. Mega was relieved and smiled, but as soon as the ship was sending away from the lava, a giant Geyser shot lava up to it, damaging, and covering the 43's right wing lava. The Wing began to melt, and Mega began to lose control of the ship. Sikia gasped as the 43 crashed against the side of a cliff than plunged down nose first into the lava below. Sikia began to cry as she saw the star ship floating symotaniously on the flow slowly beginning to melt. Mega took one last look from the destroyed wind shield, at his wife as he began to melt as well. Rim smirked at his victory and was about to go to Sikia. Turned to Sikia as she just stood there by shock and sadness. Finally after seconds Mega's slowly dissolved into Liquid metal. Causing Sikia to cry. The 43 melted 29 seconds later, and left nothing more but a large puddle of Dark grey in the Lava. Angry and seeing red, Sikia grabs the Lava rifle that Rim used to cause the cliff to cave in, and shot Rim causing him to melt into liquid metal. Sikia now fully depressed began to pace the cliff crying and holding the Lava rifle at the same time, she watched sadly as Romania incinerates from the Corruption, and grips the Lava rifle tightly. After realizing that she can't live with out Mega Jerora Rivera, Sikia placed the lava rifle in her mouth and kills herself, causing her body to fall into the Lava below and burn up. Finally at last, Rivera's temperature dropped below freezing causing the lava to cool off for eternity and the Liquid metal to harden into a giant oval looking Sphere that remained on the Island until 2600, when it was found by Arliena, Mega's daughter. The giant Metal Sphere was brought to Arora, where it was found out that the metal that formed the giant Sphere was both from Mega and the MR.43. The Giant Sphere remained with Arliena ever since, during the beginning of the new Era, known as the After Era. The pour young girl suffered depression after finding out that her father was dead all this time. 'Mega Survival Ending' 'Music Lyrics' 'Pilot Speed: Over-Ground... ''Remember the lights that left you Nowhere to go Just caught in a spotlight lying there Remember the smell, your sense overflow remember my whispers in your ear. Take a ride in the atmosphere Save your prayers they won't help you there slowly turning your heart arount Slowly turning your heart around'' ''You're overground, you're overground You're almost in you're overground'' ''This morning the scars appear on your thick sking A life long badge that you will wear A memory flickers through your tired mind All your strength just disappears'' ''Take a ride in the atmosphere Save your prayers They won't help you there Slowly turning your heart around Slowly turning your heat around'' ''You're overground You're overground You're almost in You're over ground This gap is wide And I know you're tired But you're almost in And this gap is wide'' ''It's only life It's only love It's only love'' ''These are hours that I long to kill And theres a heart that yout long to fill Theres a hope that your soul commands Just reach out and take it in your hand'' ''You're over ground You're over ground You're almost in You're over ground'' ''You can crawl,crawl,crawl in vain to shed your skin When your lonesomve servant calls, will your rise to let him in?'' ''Remember the lights that left you nowhere to go Just caught in the spotlight lying there'' Gallery '' ' Category:Events